


Breaking Voids

by TheCity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Broken, Crying, M/M, Sad, Short, Song fic, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCity/pseuds/TheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So many damn typos.</p></blockquote>





	Breaking Voids

The tears streaked down Harry's face. His body shook, as his head thumped. Why did this have to happen? Why did this happen to them? They never did anything wrong, they only fell in love. Why was love so bad? His breathe shook as he made his way up to their old apartment. He gulped slowly twisted open the knob. When it opened easily he knew Louis was already there.

His breathe shook and he struggled to hold the sobs in. He slipped inside and closed the door, wiping the blurriness away from his eyes. He gazed around the memories hitting him hard. The walls were now plain though, everything empty. He slowly walked the memories ripping through tearing apart his soul. He shook his head; why did this happen?

Harry found himself in the living room, and he peeked around gingerly. A soft whimper slipped his lips seeing only a piano and a couch, which Louis was laid upon looking out the window, was left. He brought in a shaky breathe, then rose his hand and knocked it against the door frame. Louis' head turned and his eyes landed on Harry.

Harry's body filled with chills, feeling Louis' eyes trail up his body. His mind went back into a flashback, thinking of all the time the same feeling would fill him. Think of how it ended with Louis lips on his pressing him against the wall. How the love would fill his body. More tears slipped down know this time would be different. Much different.

This time it wasn't a happy ending.

Their eyes met and Harry could see Louis gulp thickly. Harry bit his lip seeing Louis raise his hand softly, a sign of greeting. He nodded, not able to choke anything out either. He took a deep shaky breathe and felt his feet slowly take him to the piano.

He sat down a broken sob find its own way out. He whimpered trying to compose himself and wide the tears from his face. He could hear Louis' breathe catch and stop, hearing Harry. He felt Louis' eyes on him watching him. He felt the chills still shocking him, running down him spine. His head spun, why was this happening to them?

He felt his hands slowly trace the keys, his eyes ringing. All the times he's sat here on the edge of the bench watching Louis play. Letting Louis wrapping his tiny hands around Harry's own large ones. Letting him lead him on how to play. He remember curling up on the love seat that used to be housed in this room, smiling with a cup of tea watching Louis play, letting Louis angelical voice run through his ears and into his veins.

Slowly he found himself pressing down onto the keys. Slowly they ran across, making music from thin air. His breathe shook as he let himself play the keys, slowing down when the singing came into play. He took a deep breathe then choked a helpless sob. He let a small bit out, like what's the use of holding it all in?

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are._

His voiced echoed through room as he let his blurred vision not affect him. He knew the song by heart, he knew every key to press every word to sing.

_I had to find you, tell you I need you. Tell you I set you apart._

He remembered curling up in bed with Louis, as he struggled to me the smalled one again. He remembered clearly Louis laughing and pulling him close, pressing a kiss onto his lips. Mumbling how much he loved him. He remembered his own voice sleepily letting out a confession of how much he needed Louis to be with him. He remembered Louis promising to never leave. To always be there right beside him.

_Tell me your secrets, ask me your questions. Oh let's go back to the start._

He remembered the beginning, how easy everything was. How carefree they were. He remembered how Louis would randomly lean into his ear telling him little secrets to cause him to giggle. He remembered Louis asking all about him, about his life. About his family, about his school, about his friends, about his thoughts, about the bakery, about him, about everything. He remembered all of them.

_Running in circles, coming in tails. Heads on a science apart..._

He let a broken sob fall out of him. They ran around trying to keep their love strong. Trying to fight the grip they were caught it. They tried to stay there for each other, but their time together shrank and shrank, and the love fizzled and cracked, and shattered into pieces from the cracks that shouldn't ever have been there.

_Nobody said it was easy, oh it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start._

Why couldn't they go back to the start? Why couldn't they stay together? Why did everything have to shred apart? It was perfect.

_I was just guessing.. at numbers and figures. Pulling your puzzles apart._

He remember how he tried to pull apart the deepest mess inside of Louis and put him together, starting by pulling him apart. How he tried to put himself in Louis, making so he was always going to be with him wherever he went.

_Questions of science, science and progress. Do not speak as loud as my heart._

No matter what happened Harry always knew how his heart would scream out above everything else. And he knew Louis would always hear it. But Harry honestly was so sure that Louis would listen to the sound anymore.

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me. Oh and I rush to the start._

Harry longed to feel Louis' arms wrapped around his waist. He longed to feel the warm breathe on his ear, and hear those three words that meant so much. He wanted Louis to always be there. He never even wanted the memories to fade after this, he begged himself to let it stay as Louis could always haunt him. He gulped his mind flashing through memories of everything, of the start. Of Louis and their tours and their touches and the falling and everything.

_Running in circles, chasing our tails._

They just kept running around. Trying to keep a hold of everything going on they kept running around in circles. They chased their tails, making sure they didn't ever lose sight of what they once had, always making sure they were trying to get it back.

_Coming back as we are._

Here they were broken in their old apartment, going to go their separate ways. Harry knew that Louis was going to be there for the next tour they were doing but he pushed that away. How could he think of something like that? How was he supposed to even imagine that? How was he supposed to think of how they would be together... when they weren't going to be together?

_Nobody said it was easy, oh it's such a shame for us to part._

He didn't want to part though. Not one bit.

_Nobody said it was easy, oh no one ever said it would be this hard._

Why didn't anyone warn them? Why did they have to fight alone against something too over their head?

 _Oh take me back to the start_.

The simplicity of it all. He longed it so much. He longed the way they had been. He longed the way they could act. He longed that them.

He wished it would come back. He wished, he wished he fucking wished. But all he knew it could never come back. Never.

The broken sobs left Harry's body, as his fingers had managed to play the whole time. He whimpered his breathe shaking and eyes blotchy and red.

_Oh oooohhhhhhhhhh...._

Why was it like this?

_A_ _h_ _oooohhhhhhhhhh..._

_W_ hy did this happen to them?

_Oh oooohhhhhhhhhh..._

What did they do wrong?

_Oh oooohhhhhhhhhh..._

He didn't get it.

His fingers slowed down and the tears streamed down his face as the song ended. He let a soft cry pulling in a broken sob, then letting his eyes roll over to Louis. He sniffled seeing Louis just sitting there sitting at him. The tear were still streaming down his face, his eyes were red and puffy and the most broken look was on him.

Harry shakily got up, his legs wobbling underneath him. He peeked down trying to catch his balance, and a sudden wave of nausea spread through him. He felt like he was so far in the air right now, so far from the ground. He felt like he was going to crash down.

He made his way to Louis and looked down at him, Louis looking up. Slowly Louis stood up and they stood right in front of each other just staring in each others eyes. Louis then wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist and nuzzled his face in Harry neck. Harry sniffled and gulped, hugging Louis tightly back.

“I love you.” He whimpered out, a sound of pure defeat laced in. Louis pulled back and gazed up at Harry. He took in a breathe and then stood on his tippy toes. A soft kiss placed on Harry's lips sent chills rushing through his body.

“I love you too, Harry. Forever.” Louis whispered, then he hugged him tight once more, and before Harry knew what happened he was gone.

Just gone.

Harry felt himself slip apart and he fell down onto the couch hearing the apartments door close. Then it came out.

The helpless sobs, the whimpering, the crying, the screaming mangled messes coming out. He clutched onto the couch his heat aching and tearing to pieces. Louis had just been there. Not twenty minutes ago. He shoved his face down deeply. It still smelled of Louis. So strongly. Tiny whimpered left Harry as the occasional broken sob slipped out.

His body felt exhausted and he just wanted to _sleep_. He whimpered curling up on the couch. His head pounded, his eyes stung, and his heart was just ripped out and taken away.

What did he do wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> So many damn typos.


End file.
